


Make My Wish Come True

by RandiStilinski



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiStilinski/pseuds/RandiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is trying to decide what to get Phil for Christmas, it turns out Phil already knows what he wants. It just takes Dan a little while to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Wish Come True

I wanted to make this Christmas perfect for Phil. He has done so much for me over the past few months I just want to be sure everything is perfect. Just one problem, I have no idea what to buy him. The muse cd? No, he already has that. An iphone 5? Too expensive. “PHIIIIIIIIIL!” I yelled across out apartment. I heard footsteps coming up to my door. “What, Dan?” Phil asked when he entered my room. “What do you want for Christmas?” “Surprise me!” he smiled and I groaned. Just like Phil to not give me any ideas. He smiled and left the room leaving me to think in silence.  
I turned on Pandora on my phone to the Christmas station, and allowed the songs to enter my mind. The familiar tune of one of my favorite Christmas songs came on, and then Mariah Carey started singing. I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. Don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. I smiled as my mind filled with memories of me and Phil from the first time we met and went on the London eye together or doing the radio show every Sunday with my best friend. Best friend. That’s all Phil is to me, right? I mean he is very attractive, and funny, and clumbsy at the most awkward times. But he’s a guy, I’ve never been attracted to guys why would I start now? All these questions filled my head as I slammed my face into the pillow. The air smelled of hot cocoa and popcorn as the television started playing the beginning of Elf. This was Phil’s favorite movie to watch during the holidays, and by the end of it he would be sleeping on my lap. “Daniel! It’s time!” I heard his voice coming from the other room. The room was dark, but had dangling Christmas lights hanging around the flat. Blankets were sprawled across the floor, and the couch was pushed against the wall. “I’m so happy you could join!” Phil’s faced beamed, mostly from the television lighting.   
The blankets felt soft around my body and I knew my eyes were getting weak. The clocked beamed at me saying 3 a.m. I could hear Phil humming to the tune of Baby it’s Cold Outside quietly. A smile was drawn upon my face as he hummed, he really was adorable. Why do I feel this way about my best friend, it’s not right? My head fell between my knees as my face became flushed from thinking about Phil like that.  
“You okay Dan?” Phil asked. I felt his cold hand on my shoulder, gripping harder than he normally would.   
“Yeah, just extremely tired.” I let out a long sigh knowing that is not what’s wrong. My head was killing me from all the thinking I was doing. I really should get to bed my mind told me, but I really did not want to move. This was perfect, having Phil next to me is perfect. Phil is perfect. The TV was extremely loud, but I didn’t mind. I wasn’t moving for a long time.  
“Phil are you tired?” He looked up at me and nodded, his blue eyes shimmering in the light making my heart do that flippy thing that people are always saying happens when you’re in love.   
“Me too.” I smiled when I felt his head hit my shoulder. Is this what normal friends do? His hair smelled of flowers, the dork did buy girly shampoo.   
I needed something to lighten the mood so I got us to wine glasses filled to the rim with red wine. I was feeling great; Phil on the other hand was passed out in my lap. Hmph, lightweight. I thought to myself as I played with his soft, black hair. I saw his eyes opening, just enough for me to see his pupils.   
“Well good morning, sunshine.” I smiled down at my best friend. “Dan, I like you.” I laughed, “Well I like you too, Phil!” “No, not like that.” He shook his head at me, while sitting up from my lap, “Like, you’re perfect. And I want you to be mine and-and I have been wanting this to happen for years. Ever since I’ve met you. Your perfect brown hair and eyes. The way your laugh makes me laugh. We fit together like super glue, and I don’t know why I’m saying this tonight but Daniel James Howell I want you to be my boyfriend.” I sat there dumb founded not knowing exactly what to say. It was probably just the wine making him say this, until I felt his lips hit mine.   
He was right, we did fit like superglue. My hands explored his hair as his hands explored my body. I felt the sparks, I think they’re sparks. Our lips separated making my heart feel empty, yet so alive at the same time. “I would love to be your boyfriend.” Those words fell out of my mouth like I’ve been wanting to say that all along. Phil was my boyfriend and I was his which made this holiday perfect. “Phil, I promise whatever I get you for Christmas it’ll never beat right now.” I smiled at my perfect boyfriend gripping his hands in my mine. His blue eyes shimmer up at me making my heart melt. Our lips reconnected, each of us enjoying each other’s presence. I knew somehow this would be our best Christmas yet.


End file.
